


poly hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: What about shittykawa/so/Ushi nsfw hcs MY LOVE?! -bomb babe





	1. Chapter 1

i’m????? 90% sure that this started as the girl dating both casually then got more serious with both and neither of them wanted to give up and eventually started to like each other

 

oikawa teases and dirty talks you all day every day. ushijima isn’t very good at it,thought it was kind of annoying, but likes how worked up you get from it. 

ushijima wants to make you come a bunch of times just cause, oikawa wants to outdo him. this works in your favor.

oikawa gets fed up with how blunt ushijima gets on a regular basis, but you can very easily get them to work it out while fucking you. a+

ushi would deny it, but any time he’s with you, he’s the one in your pussy. the only time oikawa is in there is when ushijima’s not there, or you’ve made him sit down and are blowing him. it’s an unconscious possessive thing, but oikawa doesn’t really mind.

very often, ushijima will fuck you, and oikawa just sits back and enjoys the view


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww yeah pretty boy with blunt boy and they're perf those hcs my love -bomb babe

they’d be at each others throats all the time tbh

okay oikawa would be annoyed and ushijima would be oblivious.

 

imagine oikawa doing that weird annoyed hand gesture and you just like. come over and put your boobs or butt in his hands, whichever is the rght level. he immediately calms down, forgets why he was annoyed


End file.
